Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{3}{6}-3\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{3}{6}} - {3} - {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {3} + {\dfrac{3}{6}} - {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{3}{6}} - {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{1}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{1}{6}$